My Love For You
by Jori Shipper 3
Summary: Aria has changed because of new feelings and she's not sure how much longer she'll be able to hold back. How will Spencer get her best friend back? How does Spencer feel about her best friend pulling away. Sparia story.
1. My Love For You

My Love For You;

Aria's POV

She noticed, she noticed that I'd slowly changed. She noticed the way I'd make up some excuse not to hang out with her after school. She noticed the way I hadn't talked to her the way I use to. I was a changed person, she knew that. But she couldn't figure out why. She tried, she really did. She's a Hastings after all. She knows everything, expect that I fell for her, and I fell really hard. It hurt more than anything that she was dating Toby. I would shut down every time she mentioned him. I mean I have Ezra and all I guess. Though, that's slowly falling apart because I don't love him the way I use to, the way I love Spencer. But I shouldn't and I know that I shouldn't, and that's why I can't be near her. I know I'm hurting her by staying away, but I just can't help myself. We're best friends, I remind myself. That's all we're ever going to be. And then I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Emily tapping my shoulder in the middle of the movie we were watching in class.

"Aria? Are you okay? You look really sad." She asked worried.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Of course I am." I reply faking a small smile in her direction.

"This is about Spencer…Isn't it?" She stated as if it was obvious.

"Wha. What are you talking about?" I asked shocked she saw through my lie.

"You and Spencer haven't had any alone time in almost three weeks. I know something's going on. I know you Aria, I know when you're lying." She stopped. Then she whispered, "Aria, please talk to me..." I looked at her pleading eyes and I knew I had to tell someone, and who better to tell then Emily?

I sighed. "Things are just really complicated with me right now. It's just hard for to deal with all of this at once." I stated truthfully.

"What, what kind of things?" She asked.

"I... I... I have feelings for." I swallowed; it's now or never I said to myself and then continued, "For Spencer. I have feelings for Spencer, my best friend." I felt a bit of relief hit me after I said it out load to someone besides myself. But I was also sad at the same time. Remembering the fact that that's all we'll ever be. Emily seemed to be thinking about something, than she spoke,

"Does, does she know how you feel?" She asked quietly.

"No." I answered firmly yet quiet enough for only Emily to hear. A thought must have hit her.

"Is this why you've been busy lately? Is this the reason you've changed? "

"I can't be alone with her. I can't be alone with my best friend without being asking a whole bunch of questions that I don't even know how to answer. I know I'm hurting her, but I've changed." She looked at me with those sad eyes. I knew she knew what I was going through.

"Why you change Aria?" She asked.

"A broken heart is what changes people Em." I said emotionless.

"Yeah… I know." She said sadly.

"I'm, I'm sorry I forgot." I stated to her.

"Don't worry about it. It's the past." She replied back.

Emily was always the strongest one out of all of us. Even when she was weak, she was still so strong. Emily knew better than any of us what it was like to be in love with someone and have never ending love for them. I regretted what I said as soon as I had said it. I hadn't meant to bring back memories. About 10 minutes later I was once again brought out of my thoughts by Emily.

"Aria, the bell rang. It's lunch time." I stood up, grabbed my things and joined Emily at the door. Thankfully our lockers weren't too far away. Once we were done at our lokcers we went to the cafe. Thankfully the conversation had become light like it had been before anything had changed. When we got to the table Spencer was already there and instead of taking the seat next to her, I toke the one next to Emily. I saw the look on Spencer's face when I did; it was a mix of shock, confusion and sadness. I hated myself for making her sad, but I just couldn't stand the closeness right now. I was always the most affectionate of all of us. I think what bugged her most was that she didn't know why I changed or why I had suddenly become so busy an unable to hang out with her alone. I was starting to feel guilty about leaving her like that, she didn't do anything, it's not her fault I fell in love with her. Soon after Hanna came over to the table and things went back to normal, at least how they had been for the past three weeks. Lunch was over way to soon and I walked to my class alone, I still hadn't gotten use to the feeling of not having Spencer walk me to class because hers were always so close to mine. I mean sure I was the only who started this, but I still missed her very much. I walked in just on time and I was thankful too. I didn't want to be late to another class this week or my mom would flip out on me. Class dragged on slowly for the rest of the day and when last period finally ended I raced to my locker and outside of the school. I couldn't risk having Spencer ask a whole bunch of questions again. I wasn't sure how long I'd be able to hold out before I broke into tears because I know she'd ask a whole bunch of questions. She'd ask if she did something wrong, if she made me pull away from her. If she made me stop wanting to be her best friend, but the truth is that she didn't do anything, it was me. I was the one who fell in love with my best friend. I just couldn't tell her because if I did, it would ruin her, like it ruined me in a way. I don't want her to think of me differently. I know she'd still love me if I told her, but she'd get tired of watching what she's saying, and what she's doing. I don't want to put her through that, so I just left without a goodbye to anyone. I drove home in 15 minutes, and I finished my home work and went to bed at 10:00. I wasn't tired but I had a feeling I was going to need more sleep for whatever tomorrow would bring. Hiding and lying was really taking a toll on me. I wasn't sure how much long I'd could keep this up. I know I'm going to crack soon. I can just feel it happening. I hope Spencer's doing better than I am.


	2. Chapter 2

My Love For You;

Spencer's POV

I was very disappointed today when Aria said she was busy after school, again. It's the fourth time this week. I know she doesn't want to hang out with me alone; it's actually quite obvious, even Hanna sees it. I'm not saying Hanna isn't smart, I'm just saying everyone knows I'm the smartest out of the four of us. Though I have no idea why Aria has been pulling away from me, if I'm being honest, the past 3 weeks have been complete hell for me. One, Toby and I broke up about week ago and a half ago, I haven't told anyone though. Two, my best friend is slowly drifting away, not from Emily or Hanna, no. Just me, I can't help but let the sadness show when she does something she wouldn't have before. It really kills me that we're not as close as we were 3 weeks ago. I know she's hiding something and she doesn't want me to know about it, because if she did she would have told me. She would have come to me first; she would have done anything to tell me what was wrong. I'm the reason she changed, I'm the reason she's no longer that short, lovable, bold, comforting girl. She doesn't hug me anymore, she doesn't keep eye contact, and she doesn't ask me if I want to sleep over at her house and talk about nothing all night long, she never comes over to my house for no reason anymore. She doesn't open up to me anymore, and I know it's my fault, I just wish I knew what I did because maybe then I could fix it, I could fix her. I could get her back to normal and I'd have the girl I found myself thinking about every night I didn't spend with her. She was taking up all the space in my mind recently and I can't seem to mind or even care. I'm not sure if I'm crazy but the more I don't see her the more she's on my mind and the more I favorite our time together, even if it's a smile because I'm used to getting a lot more than that.

I look up at the clock and see there's only 5 minutes left of class and I hadn't done anything. I looked up at the board and whispered _thank you _to myself, I had already done that home work last week and I was very much ahead in every single one of my class. Normally I'd be one or two pages ahead but since I haven't hung out with Aria in a while I had a lot of free time. I wait for the teacher to dismiss us from class and take my time to my locker. I wasn't really in a rush these days, because, well Aria probably already left so we would run into each other. I frowned slightly when I saw she wasn't at her locker, it was 10 minutes after school by the time I got to my locker. I took the long way just to give her time to leave. It really did hurt me that she'd want to leave early so she wouldn't run into me. I signed and opened my locker. I looked around at the inside of my locker and at all the pictures of the girls and I. There weren't any problems back then, but I guess something's change. I looked at the picture of Aria and I.

_I just wish I knew what I did to make you pull away from me. _I frowned at my lack of knowledge on this topic.

"Spencer?" I heard from my name being called from not far away. I turned around and faced one of my best friends.

"Hey Hanna." I greeted with a fake smile. She walked the rest of the way over to me and gave me a hug.

"You okay?" She asked. And that's when it happened; I broke down and sobbed into Hanna's shoulder. Hanna just stood there, rubbing my back not asking me anything, just focused on calm me down. When she thought I calmed down bit more she spoke.

"I know you miss her, and I know it's a lot Spence, I know she may not show it, but she misses you too. Aria's hurting a lot right now, I don't know if she wants to talk about it or not. But, you need to help her by not forcing anything, let her do the asking."

I cried more at the thought of not talking to her until she was ready. Hanna sensed it and continued to talk, while she used her right hand to rub my back and left shoulder.

"I know it hurts, I do. Just take it easy tomorrow. She still loves you, she just, she's just hurting. I'm not sure why, but she is. She needs her space."

"Can, can you stay with my tonight?" I asked with a broken voice.

"Of course I can." She hugged me tighter for a bit then she let go and shut my locker, locked it, and she put her arm around me and we walked to my car, but Hanna's wasn't out there.

"Where's your car?" I asked her.

"Oh, Emily drove me this morning." She smiled at me "Thing's will get better, I promise you Spencer. Aria will just need a little more time, don't give up, but at the same time don't push."

I just nodded my head and when we got to my car Hanna walked me to the passenger side and told me that she'd drive just in case. I was glad because I wasn't really in the mood for driving and I probably wouldn't be able to see anything with my makeup everywhere. We got to my house 10 minutes later and I told Hanna I'd make her some food after I took off my makeup. Once the food was done Hanna and I ate our food while talking about anything and everything. I washed the dishes and then we walked up the stairs to my room. When we walked to my room and Hanna just stared at the room for a while, I didn't know what she was looking at till I looked inside my room. There it was the book I had been reading. It laid facing down on the floor with tear marks everywhere, and then Hanna looked at me, then at my wall. She walked toward the note on my wall by my bed. There were the lyrics to "Teardrops on My Guitar", by Taylor Swift, at the bottom it read "For you Aria." When she finished reading the song she sat on my bed, it looked like she was fighting herself. But I didn't have to wait long to know about what because shortly after she asked me.

"Are you in love with Aria?" She asked looking me right in the eyes.


End file.
